Una Pincelada al Corazón
by KaOa
Summary: Sakura esta segura que aquel hombre grabado en el lienzo es real y no importa que tan descabellado se escuche ella lo ha visto, si no es en esta vida fue en la otra
1. El cuadro

Hola! antes de empezar debo decir que este fic es cortito solo dos capítulos que prácticamente ya están escritos y aunque debo de confesar que ya he dejado de ver Naruto esta pareja sigue rondando mi mente y he decidido darles un poco de mi tiempo para esta historia de amor

y como de costumbre decir que Naruto **no me pertenece** sino a su original autor blablabla y todos sus personajes son de su propiedad blablabla y solo los uso con fines macabros y perversos para este loco fic blablabla

y sin mas que decir por favor lean...

* * *

><p>Tome mi pincel, su figura redonda y alargada encajaba perfecto sobre mi palma tan natural como si perteneciera a ella, la paleta con miles de colores me hizo recordar a un hermoso arcoíris la tome con suavidad acomodándola en la otra mano<p>

Cerrando los parpados visualice la imagen tan vivida como el día que lo soñé, lleve el pincel a la paleta recogiendo algo de color su textura pastosa y el clásico olor a pintura fresca inundaron mis sentidos emocionada di el primer pincé-lazo terminando con el odioso blanco.

Sabía que lo quería cada tono, cada línea estaban gradabas en mi mente como fuego desde aquella mañana donde logre recordar vagamente un sueño hermoso, con una sonrisa volví a tomar pintura continuando con mi obra de arte

Cada pincelada le daba forma a tan deseaba figura, el negro predominaba en el dibujo como debía ser cerré los ojos recordando aquella taciturna figura con los ojos más negros que había visto contenta logre apreciar que mi pintura le hacían justicia, limpiando el pincel tome un poco de rosado y blanco suplicando que su tono de piel casi blanquecina saliera a la perfección, nerviosa aplique un poco continuando con mi trabajo.

Llevaba más de un mes soñando con aquel hombre el cual no sabía si era real y aun así lograda robarme el aliento, nunca recordaba que estaba haciendo o que me decía lo único que recordaba al siguiente día era su rostro imperturbable que duraba todo el día en mi mente

Mi amiga Ino aseguraba que estaba volviéndome una maldita obsesiva compulsiva por dibujarlo en cuanto espacio blanco me encontraba pero no podía evitarlo él estaba tan presente como el aire que respiraba y no tenía idea de por qué lo único que estaba segura era que el ya me tenia atrapada.

Di la última pincelada, voltee a ver el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche, marcaban las diez de la noche – dieciséis horas- me dije sorprendida jamás había terminado un cuadro tan rápido generalmente tardaba dos o tres días.

Nerviosa dirigí mi mirada al cuadro normalmente siempre le encontraba uno o dos defectos a mis creaciones ya terminadas por lo que volvía a retocarlos pero el muchacho que se veía plasmado en el lienzo era en una palabra perfecto

Embobada aprecie los detalles, sus labios eran una línea fina ligeramente curveada hacia arriba, sus ojos guardaban la misma intensidad, parecía que con aquellos pozos negros lograba leer cada rincón de mi ser, su piel de mármol resaltaba por los tenues grises lucían igual que en mis sueños con miedo levante mi mano tratando de tocarlo deseaba sentir la textura de su piel hasta que un ruido hizo que diera un pequeño salto tomándome desprevenida

- Hasta que decides abrirme frentona- menciono molesta la rubia debajo del marco de mi puerta

- Lo siento, ¿llevas mucho?- su mirada de reproche me decía que si, le sonreí en forma de disculpa y mi mejor amiga se adentro al departamento sin que yo se lo ofreciera aun con los brazos cruzados cosa que no me importo así era Ino

- Casi quince minutos- dijo después de un rato, a Ino no le gustaba esperar y suponía que eso la puso furiosa- ¿qué demonios hacías?

- Nada – fue un respuesta automática no me molestaba que supiera que pase todo el día pintando pero no quería que viera el cuadro, me hecho una mira suspicaz, seguro sabia que mentía

- ¿nada?- pregunto alzando su ceja rubias- no has salido en todo el día ¿cierto?- no estaba segura si era una pregunta o una afirmación

- Que te hace pensar eso – su mirada clínica inspecciono mi aspecto de arriba abajo baje la mirada observando mis ropas, llevaba puesto mi overol cubierto de pintura y creo que mi cabello estaba tan mal como mi atuendo – está bien no me contestes- giro los ojos azules moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- pero es mi día libre, ¿tiene algo de malo estar en mi casa en mi día libre?

- No claro pero tu llevas casi una semana que no sales para nada- reclamo con unos decibeles más arriba y tenía razón lo único que había hecho ese mes era resguardarme en mi casa ya no salía, ni conversaba con nadie, de hecho esa era la primera conversación que mantenía con alguien desde hace un par de semanas, todo era la escuela, mi trabajo y mi hogar no tenía ganas de convivir ni de hablarle a nadie – no lo tomes a mal Sakura pero todos estamos preocupados por ti ¿Qué sucede?

¿Qué sucedía? Ni yo lo sabia pero todo había empezado desde que comencé a tener esos sueños, me quede mirando el piso como si fuera lo más importante, la madera siempre me había gustado combinaba con los muebles color caoba, también me gustaba que mantuviera ese brillo después de unos años

- estabas dibujándolo- su voz me sobre exalto deshice el contacto visual que mantenía con mi piso, en sus ojos ya no había rastro de enfado solo me miraba de una manera peor _lastima _

- si - no iba a mentirle

- ¿lo has terminado?

- no- pero con respecto a su última pregunta el mentiría, Ino no lo vería, eso me haría recordar que no es real y no sabría si lo soportaría

Ino suspiro con pesadez

- No es sano que sigas con esa ilusión- sus últimas palabras destrozaron mi corazón- esos sueños no son más que eso Sakura, sueños

Trate de mantearme con calma cada palabra desgarraba mi corazón, no me moví ni siquiera respire y rezaba por que Ino se fuera de una vez

- Y tu sabes que eso es solo para tratar de sobre llevar tu separación con Sai

-No se trata de Sai- respondí a la defensiva enfadada no tenia idea por que sacaba ese tema

-Acéptalo desde que Sai y tu rompieron has tenido esos sueños- reclamo con el mismo tono que el mío- no te culpo por extrañarlo fueron casi tres años pero...

- CÁLLATE - grite mas enojada mientras sentía como un par de lagrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla, Ino había abierto la vieja herida- no es verdad, Sasuke no es un escape para olvidarme de Sai- pronuncie con dificultad ya que mi llanto iba creciendo, pero no me había percatado de algo esencial, algo que provoco que la rubia Ino pusiera los ojos fuera de hordita

Lleve una de mis manos hacia mi boca había pronunciado su nombre sin darme cuenta, mi corazón creció dentro de mi pecho mi sueños tenían un nombre _Sasuke _

- Pensé que no sabias su nombre- comento casi en un susurro mirándome con detenimiento

-No lo sabía- dije casi sin creerlo- solo lo dije como si, siempre hubiera estado ahí - nos quedamos un minuto en silencio ya no lloraba ahora estaba feliz sentía un peso menos sobre mí, ahora recordaba su nombre- no lo ves Ino- la nombrada levanto la vista mirandome con curiosidad- no estoy loca yo lo conozco o bueno lo conocí

- Que te hace pensar eso- pregunto con una interrogante en su cara, suponia que Ino seguía sin saber a qué demonios me refería

- No lo ves no es que no sepa su nombre es que no lo recordaba

- Por kami- menciono sorprendida- ahora si te has vuelto loca sakura- deje que siguiera hablando y fui lo más rápido que me dieron mis piernas al balcón donde solía pintar- me escuchaste loca- grito desde el otro lado, tome el lienzo y con sumo cuidado lo lleve hasta la sala

- Sakura necesitas ir a un psicologo esto no está bien una ruptura no debe hacerte esto- hablo con cuidado mateniendo un tono maternal, entre con el cuadro en manos y la ignore triunfalmente colocando mi obra en el sillón desocupado.

Ino abrió la boca pero sus palabras murieron en ella al ver mi pintura, sus ojos se ensancharon y fue acercándose un poco más para apreciarlo, note que su respiración paro por un momento sospechaba que creía arruinarlo con solo exhalar, la mano temblorosa de la rubia se alzo para querer tocarlo pero antes que sus dedos llegaran a su destino la detuve con suavidad

- Lo siento- menciono con calma- no sé que me paso- se dijo mas para sí con el ceño fruncido – sakura es la mejor pintura que has hecho- volvió a voltear para presiar el cuadro- se ve tan real

- Lo sé- suspire, mis piernas se sentían como si fueran hechas de gelatina por lo que tuve que sentarme

- Es como si fuera a salir de la pintura- ella también se dejo caer junto a mi- llevas tiempo dibujándolo pero no de esa manera siempre estaba…

- incompleto- complete mirando fijamente el lienzo- hoy es el primer día que lo recuerdo tan nítido

- ¿y lo sueñas todas las noches?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos

- Desde hace un mes – respondí ya cansada – te lo había dicho ¿no?

- Bueno si- recordó ella- pero pensé que..

- Me estaba volviéndome loca- dije con una sonrisa sarcástica

- Todavía me preocupas- la mire rodeando los ojos- que es lo que quieres que diga has actuado muy extraña nadie te ha visto, Hinata me imploro casi llorando que viniera a verte por que tu lo habías corrido el otro día

- Hinata es algo exagerada - reclame no entendía que tenia de malo querer estar sola

- Sí, pero está preocupada - su tono seguía siendo tranquilo y maternal

- Y dime que es el- pregunto rompiendo el silencio que por un momento nos invadió, mire al hombre de semblante serio y porte imperial tenía un raro símbolo en sus ropas, un círculo rojo con blanco sus ropas eran de otra época, una katana portaba sobre el cinto de su cinturón blanco – parece un samurái

- Tal vez un ninja- corregí no estaba segura pero algo me lo decía- no creo que sea un samurái

- Y – se quedo con la letra un rato, Ino no estaba segura si pronunciarlo, la mire impaciente esperando que pronunciara algo -que es lo que haces con el en tu sueño

- Ahora me vas a psicoanalizar- reí con ironía

- Con alguien debo de practicar- se inclino de hombros – como espera que sea una buena psicóloga – ambas reímos por su comentario

- No sé, la verdad no recuerdo el sueño- dije meditándolo- solo me despierto llorando alguna veces y después no puedo quitarme su imagen de la mente incluso su esencia, es horrible, como una obsesión

- Bueno tal vez no quieres acordarte y si lloras seguro hizo algo que te decepciono ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia él?- hablo como toda una profesional y espero mi respuesta

El silencio invadió todo el departamento podía incluso apreciar el goteo de la llave si arreglar del baño _¿Qué sentía por él?_ Era algo en lo que no había pensado, cerré los ojos buscando la respuesta.

_¿Que era?_

_¿Porque me obsesionaba tanto ese hombre?_

_¿Porque lo tenía en mi mente como un parásito?_

_¿Porque desde su llegada me aislaba de la gente?_

_¿Que quería?_

_Era porque quería olvidar a Sai y era mi patético intento para intentar alegarlo de mi corazón tal vez por eso imaginaba alguien parecido a él_

Busque un poco más adentro y su imagen volvió a mi mente

Serio como siempre impasible con la mirada fija hacia enfrente, una mirada que solo reflejaba soledad, era un guerrero que se sentía solo y yo quería quitarle esa mirada, cambiarla por una alegre.

El me necesitada y yo a el.

- Yo...- las palabras murieron en mi boca no sabia si decirlo - lo amo- salió desprevenido de mis labios y dude que Ino me escuchara pero lo hizo.

- ¿Enserio?- pregunto después de un rato y asentí

- Enloquezco por no recordarlo, Ino yo ya lo había conocido no sé cuándo ni cómo pero lo conozco el es una parte de mi y creo que por el Sai me atrajo, míralo- señale el lienzo - tiene un cierto parecido

- Calma Sakura todo va estar bien- no había notado que estaba llorando hasta que mi amiga me abrazo consolándome.

oOo

Le asegure a Ino que estaba mejor de lo que me veía y se fue con muchas dudas, seguro pensaba que necesitaba internarme en el psiquiátrico por ideas delirante o algo por el estilo pero ya era mucho por un día y dejaría que posiblemente lo hiciera mañana por que yo también creía que necesitaba ayuda, no era normal lo que me pasaba

Ansiosa me fui a mi habitación sin querer siquiera pasar por donde había acomodado mi pintura, tenía razón Ino era muy real.

Con un proceso casi mecánico me prepare para ir a dormir y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba debajo de mis sabanas, prendí el televisor pensando que eso me distraería mi plan era ver un película y quedarme dormida para no soñar, pero después de cambiar como unas trescientas veces de canal me di cuenta que tenía miedo de dormir

Respire y opte por dar una vuelta en el vecindario, no me importo que el reloj marcara casi las doce de la noche tome las llaves de mi casa y cerré la puerta

El manto nocturno mostraba pocas estrellas, el viento helado revolvía mis cabellos mientras que mis pies tomaban una dirección de la cual mi cerebro no estaba consciente gracias al cielo mi mente no estaba funcionando

Llevaba un buen rato caminando por inercia no estaba consciente de nada a mi alrededor me definiría como un zombie andando hasta que una ráfaga de frio se coló por mis huesos, desorientada subí la mirada y como si quitara el pause de una película el mundo volvió a girar

De repente me pareció que la temperatura bajo, me arrepentí de haber salido sin un abrigo lleve ambos brazos a mi torso para darme un poco de calor, el ruido de muchas voces me asusto

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba vagando?_ Me pregunte mirando al cielo, aun estaba obscuro cosa que me animo un poco mas pero de donde salían las voces trate de figar la vista hacia el enfrente pero miles de lucecitas brillantes lograban lastimarme la retina.

- Hey Teme - escuche el grito de un hombre, curiosa voltee para ver de quien se trataba- no puedes irte en ese estado tu solo- era más joven de lo que había imaginado le calculaba unos veintiséis, ojos y cabellos que seguro en la noche se volvían más opacos ya que se apreciaban que eran claros, note que el muchacho se encontraba preocupado pues sus cejas estaban flexionadas y su boca torcida

- N… nop estés jop.. jodiendo- apenas pudo articular su otro compañero gracias a su estado de evidente ebriedad apenas se podía mantener en pie y llevada una botella en mano la cual llevo a sus labios cuando termino de hablar, no podía ver sus facciones gracias a que me daba la espalda – hey usted traiga mi auto- hablo llevando una mano hasta la altura de su cabeza, un hombre bajo asistió a la orden con un movimiento de cabeza y desapareciendo entre la penumbra

- ¡Acaso estas idiota!- regaño con un tono molesto ya frente a frente, desde donde me encontraba (solo a unos pasos) se veía claramente como las cejas de este formaban una sola de lo juntas que se encontraban- COMO PIENSAS MANEJAR EN ESE ESTADO ¡TEME¡- con un rápido movimiento tomo la botella sin que el otro pudiera hacer nada

- Eso es mío quien te da derecho IDIOTA- contesto con un tono molesto tomando al rubio por la camisa del cuello, por auto reflejo me aleje dos pasos-no tienes derecho de meterte EN MI VIDA escuchaste MI VIDA - su mano se alzo hasta la altura de su cara formando un puño ya sabía a dónde llevaría esto era clásico ver esa clases de peleas fuera de un bar pero algo una sensación fuera de mi auto control me obligo a ir hasta ese sujeto e impedir que cometiera un error y en menos de un parpadeo me encontraba gritando unas palabras

El rubio me miro con sorpresa estando a pocos centímetros pude observar que sus ojos eran color azulado su compañero detuvo el golpe en seco al darse cuenta que la mirada de su oponente se encontraba desviada, volteo para buscar su distracción

El blanco de su piel jugaba con los tonos grises de la escasa luz reflejada sobre él, su cabello tan negro como la noche lucia desordenado sobre su frente, sus cejas casi formaban una sola gracias a su entre cejo fruncido que combinaba perfecto con sus labios finos formando una línea perfecta

Mi corazón frenético deseaba salirse de mi pecho mientras que sus ojos tan profundo como dos pozos se conectaban con los míos, ya no pude pronunciar palabra, me había quedado muda y de pronto no recordaba como había llego hasta ahí.

Y por más que mis instintos más básicos me decían que había mas personas en los alrededores mis sentidos solo podían percibir a una persona era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, como si no importara nada mas, el tiempo había perdido significado

Atenta a lo que el hacía observe como su ceño se relajo, sus hombros ya no se encontraban tensos, más tranquilo giro sobre sus talones sin romper el contacto visual quedando frente a frente

Era justo como lo había pintado o mejor.

Hechizada levante mi mano hasta para poder tocar su piel sentí como un pequeño temblor se apoderaba de mi brazo, temerosa de que eso fuera un sueño y antes que siquiera llegara a su mejilla me aleje de golpe pero para mi sorpresa sentí un cálido apretón sobre mi muñeca guié mi mirada hasta mi prisión y para mi sorpresa una mano masculina estaba sobre ella, en menos de un segundo su mano acorto la distancia acunando mi mano sobre su mejilla haciendo **_clic_**

Como si dos piezas de rompecabezas se unirán terminando una obra maestra jamás me había sentido tan completa en mi vida, no estaba segura si respira, tampoco estaba consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado pero debía de confesar que tampoco me importaba.

- Te encontré- susurre - Sasuke - su semblante tranquilo no cambio pero sus labios mostraron una pequeña sonrisa mientras que con una mirada me trasmitía que el también se encontraba tan feliz como yo

- Sakura- su voz era música para mis oídos, sonreí como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida

Pero de un momento a otro el habiente se volvió tenso Sasuke con un rápido movimiento volteo dejándome detrás de él y luego callo cómo una tabla a un lado mío

- ¿Estás bien?- desconcertada busque al atácate y me encontré con uno par de ojos azules preocupados - por Kami contesta- grito el muy escandaloso, no entendía que pasaba

* * *

><p>un pequeño avance del próximo capitulo<p>

_se suponía que me debía de comportara como lo a meritaba la situación pero me sentía tan bien que mi propia actitud me asustaba_

_- lo se eres tu... _

_- te había estado esperando _

bueno eso es todo cualquier comentario o sugerencia plis haganmelo saber y los reviws siempre ayudan a la inspiración y claro ha publicar mas rápido jajaja!

los quiero y deseo que todos se encuentren a un sasuke en su camino

hasta la próxima


	2. ¿Sueños?

Titulo: Una pincelada al corazón

Autor: KaOa

Capitulo 2 "¿Sueño?"

Esta Fic es de **mi propiedad**, sino ¿quien podría escribir tanta fumada? y bien los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto así que solo juego un poco con ellos para crear un Universo algo distinto (macabro) sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>Azul, eso era lo que veían sus ojos un pacífico y perfecto azul manchado con una que otra mota de color blanco, el cielo era hermoso ese día de verano dio una gran bocanada respirando el aire a su alrededor sintiendo la paz que algún día pensó nunca seria suya, una mediana sonrisa salió desprevenida al pensar por que sentía esa tranquilidad en su ser <em>

_Sasuke kun apresúrate- gritaba una voz desde la colina una voz que conocía a la perfección_

_Y no podía estar más feliz… _

_Una dulce voz la cual nunca se cansaría de escuchar, una voz que solo a él le pertenecía, una voz que le enfermaba que otros siquiera se atrevieran a escucharla, una voz que le daba ese brillo a su alma pues el carecía del propio._

_Aun con una sonrisa en sus labios camino hasta encontrase con ella, su extraño cabello rosado al igual que la flor que llevaba su nombre se veía más brillante de lo habitual, su sonrisa era más radiante y esos ojos que lo volvían loco lo miraban con intensidad_

_Vamos Sasuke kun o no llegaremos- hablo estirando su mano solo para que el la pudiera tocar _

_Hmp.. no seas tan escandalosa- amaba hacerla molestar y apreciar sus infantiles pucheros, estiro su mano para tocar la suya y emprender el camino hacia la aldea, pero antes de poder alcanzar la suave piel de ella fue invadida por una nube negra la cual arrasaba con todo a su paso dejándolo en la obscuridad invadió _

_El cielo ya no era azul ahora predominaba la noche pero esta era diferente a cualquier otra, era más obscura y siniestra que invadía cada rincón que alguna vez toco el sol dejándolo frío y marchito, sin vida. _

_Asustado busco de nuevo la mirada de ella observando con horror como era invadida por la obscuridad, lucho con desespero contra aquella obscuridad pero entre mas la jalaba el cuerpo de ella más rápido se desvanecía_

_Grito con todas sus fuerzas y nada, era como estar en el vacío uno del cual no tenia escapatoria, miro a ambos lados y se dio cuenta con horror que ya no había nada ella había sido absorbida por la obscuridad, quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas.. Pero otra vez nada salió de sus labios _

_Cerró los ojos concentrándose en recordarla, su rostro, su cabello, cada parte de su cuerpo, su mirada, todo tenía un nombre Sakura pensó _

_Siendo esta la última palabra que quería recordar, la última que llevaría en su mente hasta el día de su muerte, un simple nombre que paso por su mente antes de ser el también consumido por la obscuridad._

_Esperando algún día volver a escucharlo._

_**-¡NO! No es que dijo que no le gusten solo que no le gusta tener novia-**_ escuche desde lejos la odiosa de Naruto, lo maldije por debajo aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados no tenía ganas de levantarme.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar trate de tranquilizarme respirando llenando mis pulmones pero no dio resultado tenía el estomago revuelto y ahora sufría de taquicardia sin tener idea de por qué, me sentía ansioso con esas horribles ganas de buscarla

_¿Buscarla?_ Recapacite extrañado _maldición_ la había soñado de nuevo

Siempre era igual, ese jodido sueño me perseguía y me estaba volviendo loco, no tenía sentido, ella no existía y punto solo era un estúpido sueño _porque_ cuantas posibilidades tienes de conocer a una chica de cabello rosa hoy en día, era imposible y ridículo.

Bastante infantil desde mi punto de vista, algo con lo que seguramente Disney haría una estúpida historia

-_**¿No lo conoces?-**_ otra vez su horrible voz irritante resonó en mis oídos _¿Qué hacia el maldito de Naruto en mi casa?_

Trate de recordar cómo es que el llego ahí, ni siquiera lo había llamado, me esforcé por recordar pero solo logre conseguir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, entonces me di cuenta.

La boca la sentía de cartón con un horrible sabor a alquitrán en ella la cual me pedía agritos agua, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme y el olor en el habiente era una combinación entre alcohol y algo rancio, lo más seguro es que mi plan diera resultado y como siempre el Usuratonkachi me trajo a casa

Así de simple no me sentía mal por mi cursi y tonta pesadilla sino que tenía resaca, lo malo era que tenía que soportar al escandaloso de Naruto y lo peor, tenía que aguantar su interrogatorio.

_**- sí, no conozco -**_ llego a mis oídos una voz delicada y gentil bajamente familiar que seguro no era Naruto, abrí los ojos de golpe, seguramente había escuchado mal

No preví que la luz de la mañana lastimara mis ojos los cuales tardaron en adaptarse, parpadeé en un intento por recuperar la vista tratando de enfocar la imagen enfrente mío que para mi sorpresa se trataba de una explosión de colores, di otro parpadeo para distinguirlo mejor y asombrado pude observar que se trataba de un grupo de mariposas volando majestuosamente.

No lo podía creer había literalmente un grupo de mariposas pintadas en el techo, ¡en mi techo! Casi pierdo los estribos, me puse de pie lo más rápido que pude saltando prácticamente de la cama, era increíble que en menos de un minuto se me ocurrieran una docena de ideas de homicidio, cada una más cruel y lenta que la otra para el Usuratonkachi que charlaba con alguien más, camine dos pasos hacia la puerta.

Lo mataría, como se atrevía hacer eso en mi habitación por qué si era mi habitación… ¿No?

Me detuve antes de abrir la puerta, deslicé la mano dejando de sentir el frió picaporte gire sobre los tobillos y observe a mí alrededor.

Un Bastidor se encontraba a mi izquierda junto a una ventana pequeña donde debajo estaba la cama que solo hace un par de segundos reposaba, en su mayoría predominada el blanco pero las paredes tenían toda clase de dibujos y símbolos finamente pintados que se extendían de esquina a esquina algo que le daba a la habitación un toque bohemio

Predominaban las enredaderas con varios tipos de flores de todos los colores, me acerque sin darme cuenta a una flor que llamo mi atención era un poco más pequeña que las demás e incluso más sencillas, por una extraña razón desde niño me gustaban las flores de cerezo. Con cuidado trate de tocarla pero decepcionado recordé que era solo un grabado.

La habitación tenía que ser de una mujer sin duda, todas las cosas estaban ordenadas y por los libros de artes apilados ordenadamente sobre un modesto buro me atrevía a asegurar que estudiaba artes o algo así.

Me sentí estúpido al creer que aquella era mi habitación, lo más seguro y lógico era que el rubio se encargo de traerme a la casa… de alguien que se encontró en aquel bar, fruncí el ceño, el no era así jamás se largaba al departamento de una desconocida tan fácil, lo conocía el era más serio en ese tipo de cosas, entonces _¿Por qué jodidos estaba ahí? _

Por inercia salí de la habitación para resolver el misterio y agradecía aun llevar ropa eso me da esperanza de no haberme enredado con la chica.

Recorrí el pasillo la casa no era grande y no fue difícil descubrí de donde venia el escándalo, una sola habitación estaba alumbrada me acerque con cuidado, sentía que el corazón se me salía, era la misma sensación de angustia y ansiedad que tuve al levantarme peor esta vez me invadió sin poder esconderlo o evitarlo sospechaba que si me acercaba mas aquel espacio iluminado mi vida no volvería hacer igual.

Una fuerza que no pude ser capaz de controlar me llevo hasta ser iluminado por aquella luz para darme describir todo aquel misterio

Me quede helado con los ojos como platos comprendiendo el por qué de mis emociones, todo tenía una maldita razón y mis sentidos más básicos me lo advirtieron, negué con un movimiento de cabeza sin creerlo esto no podía ser verdad.

Los sueños no son realidad, los sueños no tienen vida, ni respiran, ni se mueven a menos.. Que siguiera soñando pensé con alivio pero en eso sin saberlo me oculte antes que Naruto pudiera verme haciéndome a un lado quedando oculto en las sombras, respire tratando de tranquilizarme buscando una explicación suficientemente lógica

Debía de estar soñando, era eso seguro pero todo se veía tan real, se escuchaba tan real fue cuando de pronto a mis oídos llego una risa tan familiar que mis vellos se erizaron y no era precisamente Naruto

Negué una vez más, se lo negué a mi mente a mi corazón, trate de desviar mis pensamientos pero todo estaba jodidamente perdido, la palabra que había intentado encarcelar salió con una fuerza descomunal _Sakura_

Estaba enojado yo podía ser mas fuerte y ahora salí así como así tumbando todas mis defensas, de _**mi**_ mente, apreté los parpados hasta que sentí el frio piso debajo de mío

Estaba en un maldito problema y lo peor…

No tenía una puta idea de que había hecho la noche pasada o porque demonios había terminado precisamente en su casa, tal vez Naruto la conoció y..

Ni siquiera pude terminar la oración sin ahogarme con mis palabras como si fueran veneno, sentí recorrer un escalofrió por el cuerpo mientras se apoderaban unas inmensas ganas de matar al Usuratonkachi y no se trataban de una broma irónica como solía hacerlo, ¡NO! Esta vez hablaba enserio podía matarlo si lo veía acercarse, me asuste al conocer mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, esto estaba mal.

**oOo**

_Una, dos, tres _inhaladas que mis pulmones necesitaban maldición esto estaba mal y a medida que transcurría el tiempo empeoraba y se suponía que me debía de comportara como ameritaba la situación pero me sentía tan bien que mi propia actitud me asustaba.

Está bien estoy de acuerdo contigo Sakura chan, seis horas son las necesarias para recordar a un extraño - la voz del muchacho rubio rezumbó en mis oídos, no era propio llamar a nadie con ese sufijo aun así sonreí.

Escuché mi propia risa con ninguno de mis amigos me había sentido tan cómoda como con aquel rubio lo increíble era que apenas lo acababa de conocer.

No había hablado con nadie en mucho tiempo y menos había estado tan cómoda con alguna persona, ni a Ino la soportaba mucho tiempo y ahora estaba hablando de lo más natural con un completo desconocido, definitivamente algo ese día había cambiado

Eran casi las siete de la mañana no habíamos dormido nada, el café y la amena charla nos había mantenido despiertos toda la madrugada y en ese corto tiempo sentía que conocía a la perfección a Naruto como si una fuerte conexión nos uniera era raro pero me sentía bien.

Aunque posiblemente era el hecho de descubrir finalmente que no estaba loca él en verdad existía y ahora estaba en mi habitación.

Desvié la mirada hacia el lugar teniendo la esperanza de que apareciera en cualquier momento me algo nerviosa

_¿Qué le diría?_

_¿El me diría algo? _

_¿Acaso el me reconocería?_

Sonreí, por primera vez en mi vida me sentía completa y feliz

No creo que aun haya despertado- podía asegurar que la voz del rubio se encontraba extrañamente apagada y por alguna razón sabia que eso no era normal.

Mi atención volvió a él, note como su brillantes ojos azules se encontraban opacos cosa que me hizo sentir culpable le sonreí en forma de disculpa.

Nos miramos por un momento, era extraño pero podía jurar que había visto esa mirada antes, es dolor hizo que mi pecho no se extendiera causando que respirar fuera difícil y doloroso, odiaba aquella mirada por la que me sentía culpable _¿Por qué?_ Me pregunte, ¡por kami! yo no había hecho nada, apenas lo conocía y sentía que le había hecho la cosa más ruin

El separo los labios pero un fuerte golpe proveniente de la entraba provocó que sus palabras nunca fueran pronunciadas.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido

El semblante de Naruto cambio a uno mas suspicaz, frunció el entrecejo desviando la mirada fue cuando me aterre pues tenía una idea de lo que había ocurrido _no_ pensé mientras mi estomago se revolvía entonces mis pies se movieron sin mi permiso tratando de llegar a tiempo.

Corrí por el corredor hasta llegar a la puerta, desesperada con ganas de vomitar y una opresión en el pecho que me impedían respirar vi como esta se encontraba entre abierta.

Mi cuerpo reacciono pero mi mente no quería hacerlo así que sin darme cuenta de pronto me encontraba a la mitad de la calle, _¿Por qué?_ Era la única cosa que podía procesar mi mete

La felicidad que había sentido hace unos minutos me pareció muy lejana parada en la acera buscando en cada rostro con la esperanza de encontrarme con el pero no ya se había esfumado como si hubiera sido un sueño

Si darme por vencida seguí buscando sin éxito, se había ido o tal vez nunca existió todo lo había imaginado o soñado ¿Quién me asegurada que esta era la realidad?

- Sakura- alguien llamo casi sin voz pero no hice caso, seguía buscando una cara tras otra cuando me encontré con una familiar que desafortunada mente no se parecía en nada a mi cuadro este era rubio- ¿Estás bien?

¿Qué debía contestar? Si ni siquiera estaba segura si era real, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando despertar.

* * *

><p>Bien debo explicar algunos puntos<p>

1: son tres capitulos en total asi que este es el penúltimo, por eso esta cortito lo bueno viene al final, lo prometo.

2: Naruto es parte esencial de la historia así que atentos

2: En realidad iba a subirlo el sábado pero no estaba muy contenta con la parte de sasuke así que por eso lo subo hoy aunque no sigo contenta del todo en verdad ¡es difícil ponerse en su papel! pero bueno oficialmente subiré el ultimo este sábado

3: gracias por sus reviews y por ponerme en sus favorito, son hermosos n_n y animan a esta loquita escritora de fics

4: Cualquier critica, sugerencia, pregunta, lo que sea escriban un review

y bueno eso es todo mil gracias y nos veremos


	3. Te vuelvo a encontrar

Titulo: Una pincelada al corazón

Autor: KaOa

Capitulo 3 "Te vuelvo a encontrar"

Esta Fic es de **mi propiedad**, sino ¿quien podría escribir tanta fumada? y bien los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimotoasí que solo juego un poco con ellos para crear un Universo algo distinto (macabro) sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron muy lentos, no es que llevara una estúpida cuenta pero hace dos mese no sabía nada de él, solo dos meses pero sentía que eran una década.<p>

Trataba de no pensar en él y mantenerme ocupada con lo que fuera pero era como pedir que dejara de respirar, simplemente imposible ¡estaba en todos lados! ningún lugar era seguro y se ponía peor el asusto cuando iba a dormir.

Al cerrar los ojos estaba ahí, despertaba y seguía en mi mente esto era tan confuso que ya no podía distinguir mi realidad.

Aprecie la manta blanca la cual cubría una de mis mejores creaciones no la había movido de su lugar y jamás me acercaba a más de un metro de distancia ¡vaya record! No había puesto un pie en mi propia sala por dos meses, ahora si me comenzaba a preocupar ya era más que seguro que terminaría en un psiquiátrico.

Me aleje del cuadro por mi propia salud mental e ingrese a la cocina, no había mucho que hacer así que empecé a masticar algo desconocido del fondo de mi refrigerador en estas situaciones odiaba las vacaciones, no tenia que asistir a la facultad, ni ir al trabajo y la mayoría de mis amigos no estaban en la ciudad cosa que me condenaba a varios días de ocio con la inmensa posibilidad de pensar más en el tema.

Salí de mi ensoñación al percatarme que mi celular chillaba por mi atención por lo que casi me muerdo los dedos _¡AUCH!_

-Mochi mochi-

-¿Sakura?- la voz de una rubia sonó del otro lado

-¿Quien más?- conteste con ironía

-No sé, con eso que estas desaparecida- Ino contesto con el mismo tono- La verdad pensé que habías muerto he imagine que un vago había robo tu celular ¿sabes? En estos tiempos todo es posible

- ¿Ok? – Eso me sonaba extraño pero factible- y ¿qué haría un vagabundo en mi casa?

- El olor a cadáver lo atrajo, ¡yo que sé!

-Si claro cerda- dije girando los ojos y me pregunte en cuanto tiempo encontrarían mi cadáver - para que llamaste

-Para asegurarme si seguías con vida frentona

-¿Y si no?

-Lo más seguro es que hubiera invitado al vago a desayunar

-¡Vaya! Tan desesperada esta- escuche una risa del otro lado

- Casi, pero como no hay vago que tal si vamos a desayunar- lo pensé un momento

-S i, ¿Por qué no?

Quedamos de vernos en mi cafetería favorita cerca de la Universidad, era una de mis favoritas gracias a su fachada que simulaba el Japón Feudal, en las paredes había varios finos dibujos realizados con tinta, todas las mesas eran de caoba, incluso había una katana como parte de la decoración, en general el estilo rustico de aquel lugar me hacían sentir en casa.

Busque una mesa disponible para esperar a Ino que después de media hora de retraso llego mostrando una sonrisa tonta que decía "lo siento se me hizo tarde" la mire con recelo pero lo deje pasar

- Es el mejor té que he probado - decía la rubia bebiendo un sorbo de la tasa.

Llevábamos casi treinta minutos hablando de puras trivialidades creo que hasta había mencionando el clima la mire se veía nerviosa, desde que llego movía los dedos sobre la mesa ansiosa y estaba muy ausente de la conversación entonces me di cuenta que no me había invitado solo para vernos si no quería contarme algo.

- Escúpelo ya Ino- dije sin rodeos sus ojos azules me miraron un poco desconcertados paro ese movimiento de dedos que me estaba desesperando, suspiro dejando la tasa suavemente sobre la mesa y hablo

- No hay duda que me conoces- la mirada de Ino se perdió en su tasa sin decir nada, nunca la había visto que se comportara de esa manera siempre iba al punto era muy directa.

Aquel silencio me estaba matando tenía una vaga idea de que quería hablar, desvié la mira y vi la puerta no estaba muy lejos de ella podía huir e Ino jamás se daría cuenta.

- Sakura- su voz se escuchaba pastosa, voltee para encontrarme con su mirada y lo supe, cerré los ojos tratando de que no me afectara, pero sentía que la conversación de hace dos meses se volvería a repetir - Lo vi

No me atrevía a decir nada, ni siquiera la mire no era lo que me imaginaba que diría, esas palabras me habían pegado como un golpe de agua helada en pleno invierno.

- Fue hace dos días- continuo - al principio se me hizo bastante familiar incluso guapo intente acercarme- levante la mirada para encontrarme con la suya apenada- pero no se al momento de mirarlo recordé tu pintura, no sabía si era real o tan solo una mala jugada de mi mente- una media sonrisa salió de sus labios- llegue a pensar que era culpa del vino pero Sakura el… es idéntico

Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a romper el silencio, cada una se adentro en sus propios recuerdos. Yo, por mi parte no tenía idea que sentía en ese momento, celos de Ino, emoción de saber que ahí seguía, confusión al recordar mis sentimientos, tristeza por saber que se fue, lo único en lo que estaba segura era que quería irme a casa.

-Seguro son alucinaciones tuyas cerda- trate de sonar normal como si aquello no me importara, me puse de pie sacando unos billetes de mi cartera- disculpa pero ya me tengo que ir

- Un momento- menciono exaltada- Estas diciendo ¿qué prefieres huir a enfrentarme?, dime la verdad ya lo sabías ¿no?

- Sabía ¿Qué?

- ¡No te hagas como la que no sabes!, porque no te creo, ya sabias que era real ¿Cierto?

-Ino por favor…

-¿Cierto?

-Si ¿y? acaso eso cambia algo – Ino me miro sin comprender

-¿cambia algo?, esto lo cambia todo y por favor siéntate que tienes que explicármelo- cruce los brazos de pronto me sentía como una niña de cinco años reprendida por su madre, de mala gana me senté y empecé a platicar lo que sucedió hace meses

-¡wow!- exclamo- Entonces ¿el se fue?- pregunto meditándolo y asistí

-Y.. ¿No lo has vuelto a ver?

-Creo que es obvio

-Debiste habérmelo contado, de esa manera le hubiera hecho la conversación, vamos no me veas así solo una charla de amigos

-Donde lo viste Cerda- trate de cambiar la conversación además me intrigaba

-La empresa Uchiha quiere negociar con la empresa de mi padre- El apellido me sonaba familiar como parte de un recuerdo lejano

-¿Uchiha?

-¿Dónde vives Frentona? es la compañía más fuerte de todo Japón- asentí algo ausente tal vez era por eso que se me hacia el apellido terriblemente familiar- Mi padre realizo una cena sencilla de negocios donde me vi obligada a ir, tu sabes las ideas mi padre - dijo girando los ojos y continuo

_"Pensé que me aburriría muchísimo por lo que te hable, pero como siempre seguro ignoraste mi llamada, en fin llame a Shikamaru- el novio de Ino- pero tan poco pudo acompañarme por lo que me sentía horriblemente sola en la velada había muchos hombres de negocios uno que otro rabo verde me sentía fuera de lugar e incómoda por lo que decidí irme pero escuche una voz que lo cambio todo_

_-¿Por qué tan sola señorita?- me pregunto, era el mayor de los Uchihas, si Sakura la compañía la dirigen dos hermanos- dijo desesperada por mi falta de información- el mayor y líder de la compañía se llama Itachi dedo confesar que él fue mi salvación en aquella cena es muy gentil, gracioso, educado, guapo en fin todo un caballero- dijo con ojos soñadores._

_Se sentó a mi lado y conversamos de cosas triviales, la verdad solo hablamos de mi, el es algo reservado lo note pues cada vez que le preguntaba sobre su vida desviaba la conversación sutilmente, solo me conto algo relevante pero lo dijo con tanta ligereza que no le tome mucha importancia._

_Me dijo que tenía un hermano llamado Sasuke y que llegaría más tarde, todo iba de maravilla me sentía bien con la compañía hasta que mi padre se llevo a Itachi para hablar de negocios dejándome sola.- realizo un leve movimiento de cabeza en forma de negación recordando su desesperación sin darse cuenta._

_De nuevo sin compañía decidí irme a casa pero alguien alto de cabello negro y finas facciones llamo mi atención, lo siento- me dijo- pero tienes que aceptar que es guap_o _y no lo había reconocido, me acerque a él y bueno ya lo sabes, ni siquiera pude hablarle._

-Bonita historia Ino - dije- pero ¿porque me lo cuentas?, siendo sincera preferiría no haberlo sabido, abrió la boca para contestarme pero no pronuncio palabra, frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos decidiendo que cualquier cosa que me iba a decir era mejor callárselo, ya estaba tan harta del asunto que no insistí en el asunto.

Volvimos a nuestro te, me dolía la cabeza y sentía un nudo en el estomago seguía con ganas de huir y correr hasta mi casa, mire la puerta Ino estaba distraída así que podía hacerlo

-Y cambiando de tema- pronuncio de pronto la inapropiada de Ino- aun vas a hacer tu exposición- no había pensado realmente en ese tema sentía que estaba dejando mi vida a un lado por un estúpido sueño de pronto me sentí mal conmigo misma.

- si- susurre- ya tengo todo listo, no son muchos cuadros- termine encogiéndome de hombros- últimamente no he tenido inspiración ¿iras?

-¡claro!- contesto con una sonrisa- lo dudabas frentona, quiero ver el debut tu gran debut como artista, pintora enloquecida- sonreí Ino me conocía desde hace mucho era una de las pocas personas que conocían mi sueño de ser pintora también unas de las pocas que me apoyo sin creer que estaba loca o que moriría de hambre

-¿Expondrás todas tus obras?- pregunto con cierta inseguridad y sabia porque ella solo estaba interesada si expondría un cuadro en particular

-No estaba segura pero ahora sé lo que haré - conteste- las pobre todas.

**oOo**

Los finos trazos llenaba el papel rugoso debajo de mis dedos y aunque estuviera gastado por los años aun era entendible, lleve una mano revolviendo mi cabellos no sabía si esto estaba del todo bien _¿Qué debía de hacer?_

No lo sabía. El futuro junto con el pasado o era presente, ni siquiera yo lo sabía y era el único que tenía un pedazo de iluminación de lo que pasaba.

-Que miras dobe- su voz apática llego a mis oídos, rápido pero sutil escondí el pedazo de información en mis bolsillos sabia que a él le serviría para terminar con su sufrimiento pero no me atrevía a dárselo

-Nada- dije con ligereza por su forma de mirarme diría que no me creyó- entonces que fue lo que escondiste

-¿YO?- conteste tratándome de hacer el tonto mostrando una sonrisa, el solo giro los ojos molesto

-Como quieras- el morocho sin decir más se sentó del otro lado del sillón, haciendo a un lado varios envases de ramen vacios, mi departamento no era del todo limpio, le ofrecí una cerveza y también tome asiento – me esperan en un club hoy en la noche- al decir eso ya sabía que hablaba en plural, era una invitación al estilo Sasuke

-No puedo- dije bebiendo un sorbo- tengo planes- este solo asistió y también bebió, era sábado en la mañana y como de costumbre mi mejor amigo estaba en mi casa ya sea por que bebió de mas y yo termine llevándolo o simplemente llego

Claro que eso no había sucedido hace dos meses cuando el destino decidió que era hora de jodernos pero ya estábamos metidos hasta los cuernos y la única manera de liberarnos era soltar la lengua

-La verdad teme- hable de pronto y el me miro sin mostrar emociones- quería ver si me acompañas- no dijo nada solo volvió a dar otro sorbo a la botella- una linda chica me invito y bueno es algo lejos y…

-Quieres que sea tu chofer

-Vamos teme- le dije poniéndome de pie- recuerda que me debes varias

-¿Yo? Curioso no recuerdo ninguna

-Y lo de esa chica Karin o lo de Kioto, también está la vez…- solo frunció el seño molesto, era bajo pero debía hacer lo posible para que me acompañara

-Como quieras- solo sonreí aunque sabía que lo que me esperaba era doloroso

**oOo**

Blanco, era el color que predominaba en la sala junto con la decoración minimalista, el piso de mármol al igual que en un espejo podía ver mi reflejo y la luz debía aceptar que le favorecía a todos mis cuadros _hoy es el día _pensé mientras respiraba nerviosa, nunca había exhibido mis pinturas y no sabía si gustarían al público.

- Lista Sakura- chan- la suave voz de mi amiga Hinata resonó por la sala

- La verdad no- conteste y me sonrió de manera maternal

- Todo saldrá bien a todos les gustaran tus pinturas Sakura-chan- no me sentía más tranquila pero nunca estaban de más los ánimos de tus seres queridos

-Gracias Hinata- le dije con sinceridad - por cierto - recordé sonriendo- escuche decir a Ino que invitaste a alguien es ¿cierto?- Hinata tenía la piel muy blanca por lo que su sonrojo no pasaba desapercibido

-bu..bue.. bueno y..yo- trataba de decir apenada, ella siempre había sido la más introvertida de las tres por eso me sorprendí al escuchar tal noticia, siendo sincera estaba orgullosa de ella

-supongo que es muy atractivo- le guiñe un ojo y reí, mientras que el rojo de sus mejillas se intensificaba- bueno ya es hora de abrir y prométeme que me lo presentaras

**oOo**

No estaba seguro di un par de pasos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de pronto sentía que mi lado derecho pesaba una tonelada

-se supone que es aquí ¿no?- me exalte un poco al escuchar la fría voz de Sasuke no había hablado durante todo el camino hasta ya me había olvidado de su presencia.

- eeh..-pronuncie alzando la mirada.

Estábamos enfrente de un gran edificio que parecía tocar el cielo, las paredes no estaban hechas de concreto en su lugar había grandes espejos polarizados los cuales reflejaba toda la ciudad, las puertas de metal estaban abiertas y justo en la salida se encontraba un tripie anunciándonos que estábamos en el lugar apropiado

- Olvídalo dobe-contesto con un tono más frio de lo inusual este continuo caminando sin mirara atrás, podía dar la vuelta y dejar que eso se arregle solo, se encontrarían sin dudas lo harían como siempre y sin dudas sería tan doloroso como en cada ocasión, cerré el puño para hogar mi frustración mi corazón latía frenético sobre mi pecho, solo era dar media vuelta y olvidarme de aquellos dos, en fin jamás era tomado muy en cuenta

Pero el peso de mi bolsillo derecho me golpeo como una tonelada, respire mientras dirigía mi mano al bolsillo hasta encontrarme con aquello que me impedía salir huyendo, _mi promesa_

**oOo**

Salude a más personas de las que conocía y con todas eran la misma historia.

Beso, beso presentación, felicitaciones y discutir sobre un cuadro en especifico, del cual aun no me había animado a dar un precio, pero en general las cosas estaban de maravilla jamás pensé que mis pinturas fueran apreciadas

Me sentía bien pero estaba agobiada de las personas, tome un poco de jabón para lavarme las manos por tercera vez, tenía esa extraña obsesión cuando me ponía nerviosa pero al menos ahora estaba preparada para salir de mi escondite.

Esconderse de las amistades de Ino no era fácil, salí con cuidado fijándome por ambos lados, al parecer no había moros en la costa, puse un pie fuera y de pronto ya estaba en uno de los corredores, uno al que no había visitado, el más alejado de todos

Y de pronto descubrí el por qué, enfrente de mi estaba mi imponente y taciturno cuadro, sus ojos tan profundos como la noche me seguían por cada paso que daba ellos estaban ahí vigilando, leyendo mis movimientos pero aun así se me hizo imposible quitar la mirada y como un insecto cae en una trampa yo estaba inmersa en la profundidad de aquellos ojos

- La señorita Yamata tenía razón- me exalte al escuchar una voz masculina detrás mío, gire sobre mis talones quedándome en shock al reconocer esos ojos negros igual que el ebano- sus pinturas son hermosas

- Gracias- conteste en automático

- Lo siento que descortés he sido- menciono con mostrando una media sonrisa algo familiar - soy Uchiha Itachi- termino dando una pequeña reverencia la cual imite

- Sakura Haruno, un placer

- Siento decirle que el placer es mío- dijo con galantería y sentí mis mejillas arder era como me lo había descrito Ino

- Me alegra saber que mis cuadros son de su agrado Uchiha sama- me sentí muy extraña al usar el apellido en aquella forma

-Solo llámame Itachi- pronuncio con lideresa sonriendo a lo que pude contestar con un simple movimiento de cabeza aquello era extraño sentía en cierta forma que ya lo conocía que no era la primera vez que hablábamos – pero debo de aceptar que me ha llamado la atención uno en particular

Ambos giramos para encontrarnos con el retrato de su hermano, los ojos de Itachi viajaban sorprendidos una y otra vez sobre el lienzo, sin darse cuenta abrió los labios, pero las palabras no podían completarse

- ¿Acaso es algún conocido suyo?- pregunto con suspicacia manteniendo los ojos en el cuadro.

- No en realidad- conteste ausente sabia en quien estaba pensando, me preguntaba si él creía que yo conocía a su hermano- solo es un pedazo de mi imaginación.

- Así que no es ningún retrato- no fue una pregunta más bien el se estaba convenciendo de ello- pero es tan- hizo una pausa apreciando cada línea trazada- Real

Sus ojos azabaches volvieron a examinarme justo como lo estaba asiendo con el retrato tenia la vaga idea que no me creía

- La verdad con esta pintura me tiene sorprendido, siendo tan joven es muy buena- hice una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento- perdón mi intromisión pero… ¿Qué edad tiene?

Sonreí, por supuesto que Itachi no me creía y quería averiguar la verdad

- A una mujer no se le hacen ese tipo de preguntas, Uchiha sama- el solo mostro una media sonrisa forzada parecía que no tenía ganas de actuar esta vez – pero en realidad no me molesta tengo veintiuno- al terminar sus ojos se abrieron como platos

- Vaya que coincidencia, mi hermano tiene la misma edad- su mirada paso de nuevo al cuadro- supongo que no lo conoce

- No tengo el placer – el asistió con la cabeza mostrando un semblante más serio

- Y algo que me llama la atención es este símbolo- su dedo señalo el pequeño círculo que poseía en su yukata, rojo con blanco y sabia a donde iba esta conversación- es curioso se parece al de mi familia le ha pertenecido por años- me encogí de hombros fingiendo que no significado nada de pronto Itachi Uchiha ya no me parecía el caballero cortes de hace un momento

- Solo estaba en mi mente- conteste de forma hostil aunque no mentía, no sabía que ese símbolo pertenecía a su familia

- Ya veo- reflexiono con el tono más frio que había escuchado - y supongo que está a la venta- termino llevando una mano a su bolsillo pero ya estaba comenzando a hiperventilar con solo la idea de perderlo pero esa era la razón por la que lo ponía en exhibición _¿no?_

Quería deshacerme de aquel martirio y aquella era la única opción, mire de nuevo a Itachi su semblante era serio sostenía la chequera en una mano y con la otra una pluma

-Ahaja la oferta que quiera, no tengo problema con el dinero

**oOo**

-Konbawa Hinta chan- el imperativo de Naruto saludo a una chica de largos cabellos negros la cual se puso como tomate al ser abrazada por el dobe- ¿eh? Qué te pasa Hinata chan- pregunto el muy idiota -¿porque te pones tan roja? ¿Estás bien?- no me extrañaba la ingenuidad de Naruto, solía ser muy despistado en algunas cosas

Me costó trabajo escucharla pero creo que asistió y Naruto siguió hablando como de costumbre pero mi atención estaba en la sala donde nos encontrábamos, en cada pared blanca colgaba un cuadro los cuales se encontraban rodeados de personas quienes apreciaban las hermosas pinturas que se me hacían familiares parecía que estaba en un _deja bu_

A donde miraba me parecía familiar y cuando intentaba recordar, solo una persona aparecía en mi mente, una que no podía sacar de mis pensamientos.

-El es Sasuke - creo que fue una presentación por parte de Naruto, asentí hacia la pelinegra de interesantes ojos los cuales me miraba con sorpresa inspeccionándome de arriba a bajo

-Mucho gusto- finalmente pronuncio casi inaudible, no le preste atención y sin decir nada los deje solos.

-¡Hey! A dónde vas teme- grito Naruto con enojo, no voltee solo levante una mano en señal de despedida

-Solo iré a ver dobe- me esperaba más teatro por su parte pero no lo hizo, Naruto estaba raro desde hace ya varios días, suponía que era por su nueva "amiga" pero ahora no estaba tan seguro, se traía algo grande entre manos

Sin darme cuenta gire para verlo, sus ojos azules aun estaban puestos en mi, fruncía el seño mientras su mano derecha se encontraba en su bolsillo podía percibir su indecisión de, nos quedamos un momento inmóviles como estatuas y lo sabia traía algo entre manos

Algo relacionado con todo esto, no solo con mí alrededor sino también con mis sentimientos y grave mi problema el cual tenía un nombre _Sakura_

Observe como mi amigo camino hasta quedar frente a frente extendió la mano y sin dejar de mirarnos me entrego un pergamino, lo tome inspeccionándolo

**oOo**

Dije una cifra y el cheque tenía ya varios ceros, mi corazón palpitaba con rapidez, mi garganta estaba cerrada e intentaba respirar mientras mi mente me pedía agritos que rompiera aquella hoja, debía de aceptarlo me dolía entrégalo sin quererlo lo vi y tal vez por última vez

- ¡No!- retumbó por la sala y mis ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer la voz tenia tanto miedo de voltear tan solo cerré los ojos con fuerza

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto serio Itachi- Sasuke- no hubo respuesta solo escuche varios pasos que se dirigían hacia nosotros.

Sentía su presencia, su aroma y aun así no quería abrir los ojos, sentí una leve caricia que quemaba al tacto sombre mi hombro ya no podía soportarlo mi cuerpo ahora tenía el control después de tanto tiempo me deje llevar por mis emociones hacia aquel desconocido que amaba de una manera tan poco común.

- Por fin estoy aquí- sus palabras parecían carisias, me tomo por los hombros y suavemente me giro para quedar frente a frente

Seguía sin abrir los ojos hasta que sentí una caria sobre mi mejilla, sus posos negros me miraban con intensidad como la primera vez que lo encontré a fuera del bar mis labios formaron una sonrisa como nunca lo habían hecho, solo para él, acune su mano sobre mi mejilla y sentí como varias gotas salían de mis ojos.

Sasuke mostro una media sonrisa la cual amaba, acerco su rostro para besar algunas de mis lagrimas provocando que repentinamente sintiera un intenso calor sobre mis mejillas

- ¡Vaya! veo que si se conocían- la voz de Itachi nos saco de nuestro pequeño mundo, fruncí el entrecejo algo no me gustaba en su tono de voz

- Técnicamente no- Sasuke me separo de su lado pero instantáneamente me coloco junto al él rodeando con brazo por la cintura, el gesto parecía más posesivo que amoroso, voltee para ver la expresión de Sasuke pero no reflejaban nada, debía aceptar que en ocultar emociones eran expertos los Uchiha - la verdad solo la había visto una vez en mi vida onisama

- Claro pero supongo que ya te diste cuenta… ¿no Sasuke?- Itachi mostro una amplia sonrisa que cubría ambas mejillas...

* * *

><p>Bien creo que he tardado demasiado para subirlo.. y lo siento u.u pero mi inspiración se fue, la escuela llego y en fin... aun así el final no me agrado mucho por lo que salieron mas de tres capítulos<p>

pero aun asi espero sus criticas, sugerencias o lo que quieran decirme siempre es bueno y ayudan a crecer a esta loca escritora

gracias por leer y besos a todos


End file.
